


Yes or no?

by Mitchel_Lighzfire



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, Danny is needy and horny, Danny's over 18, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Okay - a little plot is there, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vlad as well but he hides it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchel_Lighzfire/pseuds/Mitchel_Lighzfire
Summary: First anniversary for the halfa pair!So they took their evening off, so they can celebrate in peace... But can they?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	Yes or no?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wonderful idea by Sin who beta'd this as well!
> 
> And it is my first PwP oneshot ever, so let's see, if you guys like it :3 Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you like it :D

"Daniel", Vlad growled at the young man who was still looking at himself in the large mirror in the hallway of the mansion and flattening his clothes. "Can you please hurry up so we aren't late for the reservation?"

The ice-blue eyes twitch only briefly with an almost defiant look at his older lover before he turned back to his reflection in the mirror.

“Relax, Fruitloop! We'll get there in time!"

Today was one of those rare days when the two of them had time to eat together, have some time together. Between Vlad’s mayor and CEO duties and his own halfa and student duties, they barely had time to meet. So 'vacation' was more than overdue for the couple. As a result, they had planned more for today than usual. Vlad in particular had worked beyond himself to ensure that their first anniversary would be perfect.

He had made the reservations for a fine dining restaurant and a penthouse in an expensive hotel. He had arranged his vacation and organized everything perfectly, so that he could enjoy the evening without any problems and his attention was completely devoted to Danny. He'd even made new gear for Sam, Tucker and Valerie so they might be able to manage completely without the half ghost. Because tonight Vlad would not allow the halfa to let his exploits come before their date.

Danny wasn't going to either. The PDA was safe in his inner jacket pocket so that if they needed help, he could really fly off easily. Besides, he was never really interested in such an expensive evening, as the young adult hated it when the man spent so much money on him. However, he intended to make this evening unforgettable for Vlad. Finally, the younger of the two had made his preparations as well. Vlad would be surprised by what the boy had planned… 

Finally, the young halfa turned to his boyfriend, smiling at him as he reached for his jacket.

"We can go!"

Vlad sighed in relief. He just hoped everything would go smoothly tonight. He wanted Danny to be comfortable. He wanted to prove to the boy again that he had made the right decision to choose Vlad as his future partner.

He put his arm around his younger lover's waist as he escorted him out of the mansion to his car. Danny was happy to be guided, even if he would have liked to feel that hand a little bit lower. Even if the slight blush on his cheeks might give him away, he tried to push away the perverse thoughts that were slowly creeping into his mind.

Their last time was unfortunately longer in the past than Danny would wish it to be. He was only 19 years old, so who could blame him for still thinking more with his desires than with his brain? Especially when this hot silver fox was standing next to him, the high-quality cologne tickled the young man's nose seductively and let old memories wake up in him.

But he couldn't get weak. Vlad had put such an effort into planning, so he should at least wait until the penthouse to ambush the man, but Vlad made it really difficult for him not to kiss him passionately and have fun in the back seat of the car.

Why did he have to hold the door open for him too? The old charmer …

Danny sat in the passenger seat, buckled up directly, and sat on his slightly shaky hands. His blue eyes followed the other halfa as he walked around the car and got behind the wheel himself. 

Shortly afterwards they drove off. The interior of the car gradually filled with the smell of Vlad and his cologne and almost drove Danny crazy again. Sitting on his hands so he could keep his hands off the man had been a better idea than he had initially thought. The drive to the restaurant turned out to be more challenging than Danny expected.

In the meantime, however, the young man had to keep his hands busy, so he began to turn the buttons on the radio to turn on some music. He found a standard pop station, which he then left it with a sigh because pop music distracted him enough that he didn't have to think about the hot man next to him.

But Vlad's objection immediately came: "Really? Pop music, Daniel?"

"Stop complaining, Fruitloop," the half-ghost said, throwing back a meaningful look at his lover.

“Pfff~!”

However, nothing more came out of the mayor's lips, instead he concentrated on the street again. It was better that way because Danny could just distract him. Since he had hardly seen the boy for over a week, he was almost frustrated that he had not ordered a limousine and a chauffeur for the two of them tonight. So he could have spent the trip with his beloved halfa without any problems. They would have kissed and maybe more would have happened.

Danny couldn't see the man's thoughts that slowly crept into his mind. Instead, he was busy enough not to have to look at the old man. Conversations crossed his mind as he gazed at the plush upholstery and interior of the car.

When he made it clear to Vlad that he was interested in sex in the car ... When he clearly told him that exhibitionism was something that appealed to him and he would like to try it out …

Contrary to his expectations, the man hadn't laughed at him. No, Vlad always took him seriously on the subject, something he gave the man credit for. He took every one of Danny's statements and opinions seriously.

Still, that didn't mean he agreed. The “No, Daniel! I'm not going to fuck you in my car” was still in his head as if they had only talked about it the day before.

Without further ado, his ice-blue eyes wandered over to the silver fox, looking at him in the high-quality suit that clung perfectly to the beautifully-shaped body. Danny knew what muscles were hidden under these fabrics. He couldn't stop his gaze from looking at his crotch, either. The young man swallowed hard as his mind filled with memories of their last sex and his mouth dried up.

Vlad, on the other hand, was too busy with the road - and his own thoughts - to even notice that his partner was very calm by his standards. Usually, when the two hadn't seen each other for a while, the young adult's stories just gushed out.

He needed the attention and Vlad was willing to give him what the boy wouldn't otherwise get. In general, Vlad's needs were now strongly adapted to the young man next to him so that he could make him happy. Almost all thoughts have revolved around him since he realized he was in love with the boy, even if it wasn't nearly as sympathetic as it was with Maddie. 

Vlad frowned. Although they had already spoken about their obsessions a few times, simply because it helped to know where some desires came from, the fear that he might become too much for the boy did not leave him.

"Vlad~?"

The whisper of the younger halfa tore him from his thoughts and let his gaze flicker briefly from the road to the ice-blue eyes that looked at him intensely.

"Yes, Little Badger?"

Then Vlad's body winced when he felt a hand on his thigh. Again his gaze twitched to the boy, who gave him a big grin.

"Daniel," he began with a warning tone in his voice, forcing his gaze back to the street, even if he felt the boy slide his fingers further and lean a little closer to Vlad. "Whatever you're up to, I-"

But Danny didn't let him finish. What he had set in mind was too important at this moment.

"Vlad, honey," he whispered in his lover's ear, and the words immediately left goose bumps on Vlad's skin at the seductive tone. These words sounded like music to his ears. "What is it~?"

Vlad could barely hold back a deep sigh when Danny's hand came up the inside of his thigh.

“I have to concentrate on driving!” He growled then at the other, in order to have a reason not to completely surrender to the hand and this heavenly touch.

The boy made this very difficult for him, however, as he did not consider it important to listen to the older halfa. Instead, his touch became almost more engaging.

"Then park in some alley, Fruitloop~", he breathed, and his tongue slowly pushed between his lips to lick the shell of his lover's ear briefly. “You just have to agree, Vlad Masters! Yes or no~?"

Vlad's eyes trembled, almost closed when he felt the impulse to give in. He immediately pressed his hips into the seat so that they wouldn't flinch and showed Danny that he wanted it too.

However, they were on the open road. It was still light outside and if someone walked by the car they would have been caught in the act. The headlines that could emerge from it! Plus, they'd miss their reservation!

"Vlad", followed then the next breathy words that got him out of his logical thoughts. "Yes or no?"

"Oh cherry bucket!"

Danny felt the man melt under his hand, his body was already trembling with tension and the young halfa knew that not much was missing till the man under him broke. His fingers moved lower, closer to his crotch. His lips wrapped around his earlobe to suckle briefly. Vlad opened his legs as far as the seat and interior of the car would allow. His breathing was already shallower, louder. He was about to finally ignore his goddamn honor and let Danny get on with it.

When he let the skin of his ear go with a loud pop, the last words came over his lips: "Please, Fruitloop~"

That was the end for the man.

He jerked the steering wheel to pull into a fairly deserted parking lot. There he drove to the farthest parking space and stopped before turning off the engine.

Immediately he heard the boy next to him unbuckle his seatbelt. He also loosened the belt in order to be able to turn a little in the seat. As he turned to Danny, two hands were gripping him, holding his face to bring their mouths together. A deep, passionate kiss followed that wasn't so innocent for long. Danny quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue wanted to taste the old man. So he did not let himself be dissuaded from exploring the mouth, which he was allowed to feel again after so long.

Vlad put his hands on his lover's shoulders, tried to push him away from him several times, but he wouldn't let him, which ultimately made Vlad slip back a little himself. The only thing that connected them was a single thread of saliva.

"Daniel, what got into you?"

Danny couldn't help but grin when he heard the other halfa's breathless tone. Whatever he put into his head again would work anyway, because he wanted it to work out, and Vlad knew better than to work against it.

"You still haven't said if you want to," the boy muttered slowly, tilting his head. “Is it so hard for you to just say yes or no? Is that so difficult, Fruitloop? "

The dark blue eyes found the other's light blue. He swallowed hard, the need to give in and just say yes was too great. Danny had already wrapped him too tightly around his finger. Besides, Vlad had been looking forward to her nights in the penthouse himself. The opportunity to get a bit of a taste beforehand was lovely.

"I-" the older man began slowly, but couldn't find the right words to decline the boy's offer. "Little badger, I don't know if it's a good idea-"

"And yet you're hard for me already," the boy interrupted, his eyes suddenly bright green as a wider grin fell on his lips. "But if you say no, we can continue to drive to the restaurant..."

Vlad closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Danny could also be very engaging, especially when he got something on his mind. It wouldn't end well if he pushed the boy away. He knew that very well. Danny could be disappointed and once again put things into his words that he never meant like that.

In addition, his own body was just betraying his credibility, as the throbbing erection was more than evident thanks to the tent in his pants. Sometimes he hated how much the younger halfa had him in his hand.

"Okay," he breathed then, followed by another sigh. "But we have to be careful, Daniel!"

He opened his eyes and found no victorious grin, but a slightly amorous smile and shining eyes. He leaned back in his seat, letting it pull back a little before turning back to the boy.

"Understood, Vlad," the boy breathed to him, leaning towards the man to steal another kiss that was calmer than the one before.

He was gentler, like Danny usually kissed when they got intimate. Usually it was more Vlad, who got impatient, who got what he needed, while the other was happy to just give in.

When they parted again, the young lover was still smiling at his boyfriend.

"Trust me, Vlad, honey~" he whispered to him. "You'll love it!"

In the next moment Vlad felt how Danny phased his pants and threw them on the back seat. His mouth was already opening in protest, but the hands of the other were already on the erection. Vlad put his head back immediately, moaned gently and closed his eyes.

He had missed feeling Danny's soft, thin fingers on his crotch, to have them around his cock and how he jerked him slowly and with relish to steal every sound from Vlad's lips. Or to have him blowing the older one with this divine mouth of his.

Danny watched his lover with a gentle look. How the man melted under his fingers. For the most part, of course, he blamed it on the fact that the two hadn't touched intimately in several weeks. Of course, Vlad would join in immediately. However, Danny already knew that he would be schooled later. Even if that might not matter to him for the moment.

The boy finally leaned over the bulge in Vlad’s underpants and immediately put his lips around the already damp tip.

"Daniel ~!" came the breathless reaction from Vlad, which made the young man smile.

Without further hesitation, he sucked through the thin fabric on the man's dick, quickly eliciting a deep sigh. The silver fox opened his legs even more to give Danny the opportunity to get closer to him. Danny followed the silent request directly, licking the damp area in circles to satisfy the man.

Of course the next groan wasn't long in coming. The noise filled the car loudly, the gentle smell of the cologue slowly mingling with the smell of sex. But Danny couldn't have enough of the gentle, but clearly identifiable smell that stung his nose directly. He hadn't been allowed to perceive this smell for too long ... As if in withdrawal the younger halfa sniffed the smell of musk.

"Daniel," then came a laugh from overhead. His gaze wandered up to the man who had stolen his heart, but buried his face in the crotch. Vlad briefly glowed red at this divine sight. "Please stop sniffing my crotch!"

Danny started grinning widely.

"Are you a little bit embarrassed, Fruitloop?"

The older man's eyes closed, the blush on his cheeks becoming more visible as he continued to blush.

"Maybe ..." he replied hesitantly, but tilted his head back.

His hand, however, caught Danny's head and neck and caressed him affectionately, assuring him that he should continue calmly.

Danny didn't have to be told that twice. Vlad's underpants were quickly gone, landing on the man's pants on the back seat. Danny's attention, however, was directed to his cock, which now opened up to him. He put his lips around the tip and sucked lightly. At Vlad's deep moan, Danny's eyes closed trembling. He listened with relish as it reverberated in the car.

Vlad's fingers grabbed Danny's hair a little to stifle the impulse to shoot his hips up. As much as it tempted him to step into this divine mouth, the more he held back. Danny had asked him if he trusted him and he did. Besides, it sounded like the younger halfa was up to something with him. That is why the silver fox tried his best not to bargain, but to enjoy.

He regretted this decision, however, when Danny lowered his head and his cock slowly filled his warm mouth. Danny swallowed around his erection a couple of times that drew more moans from his lips. Then he raised his head again, gave Vlad the time to breathe for a moment, before he sank his head again.

In addition to Vlad's gasping and moaning, the obscene smacking filled the room that Danny made during his blowjob. It was driving Vlad crazy just to listen but not to step into this inviting cave.

"Little Badger ~", he finally sighed, looking down at the boy with half-open eyelids, who let his cock fall out of his mouth to grin at him.

"Yes, Fruitloop~?"

"Let me-" he started, but his eyes trembled again as the boy playfully licked the slit. He moaned deeply and the next moment his hands were clutching his younger lover's hair tighter. "Please let me-"

"Of course," the boy breathed to him, interrupting him again, but he knew what the man wanted to ask, whose penis twitched under him with every breath.

Danny's hands stroked the other halfa's soothingly before placing them on Vlad's hip bones to keep his balance and to push the other away if it got too much for him.

Vlad's dark blue eyes were filled with desire on the boy who offered his mouth to him and he wasted no further thought on whether he should really do it. Instead, he buried his hands deeper in his hair before jerking his hips up while pushing Danny's head down.

Immediately he closed his eyes again when he felt the divine feeling of being so deep inside Danny. The boy himself suppressed the gag reflex that had crept back over the long time without their intimacy. But even he could not interrupt a moan, even if the erection in his mouth meant that nothing more than a humming came out.

The additional vibration briefly took Vlad's breath away. He always forgot how good the younger's mouth actually felt when he got one of his blowjobs.

"Apple crumble, Daniel~" he groaned as he lifted his head a little.

Slightly watery eyes, which had lost their coldness and instead only showed complete devotion, looked up at him.

"I love you~", Vlad sighed as he pushed the boy down again.

The gentle smell of musk along with Vlad's cologne and that word almost made Danny come at that very moment. But he didn't want to come yet! The older one should go on, it just felt too heavenly when this big dick filled his mouth and almost made him gag.

When Vlad began to poke the boy's oral cavity, he began to murmur "I love you" and other caresses without a break. His movements became more and more coarse and irregular.

Danny felt the man get lost in the feeling. He, too, felt how his own orgasm was emerging again at great speed. But he wanted the man to come before him. He didn't really want to come in his pants either...

But the man seemed to have other plans as he began to run over Danny's ears while the thrust in his mouth was now firm and deep. The boy's eyes rolled back as it brought him nearer to his final relief with every thrust that hit him in his throat.

“Oh sugar cookie! Daniel~”, the man gasped, his body tensing up completely. "I'm coming, Little Badger~!"

And not a second later, Danny's mouth filled with the man's cum. When it hit him deep in his throat, it was the last bit that it had taken to make him cum. But the wetness in his pants was forgotten the moment he tasted his lover's sperm on his tongue.

With relish he took his time to swallow it and let Vlad's dick out, but not without making the man gasp again by sucking on the sensitive cock...

Then the boy straightened up, gave the other a beaming smile, which Vlad replied to tersely. But he seemed somehow sleepy after his orgasm. But that didn't last long before the man sat up straight and stared at the other halfa with wide eyes.

"The reservation!", He breathed in shock, reaching for his cell phone, on which several calls had already been left.

He sighed deeply, but the younger one couldn't help but laugh out loud. He leaned over to his older boyfriend and put his lips on his cheek soothingly.

But the cold look of the older halfas could not be diminished for the time being, which did not interest Danny when he gave him a broad grin.

"How about we go to the hotel and order something?" Vlad raised his eyebrows questioningly after a telltale blush settled on Danny's cheeks. "Maybe - just maybe - I came in my pants ..."

And with those words, the man could no longer stay serious. Laughing loudly, he threw his head back, began to hold his stomach in pain, while the young halfa tried to calm him down with evil looks and words.

When the mayor recovered, Danny said nothing more than, "You really are impossible, Fruitloop!"

In Vlad's eyes Danny could see all the love the older one had for him and it made his heart beat faster.

"I love you, Little Badger," Vlad breathed to him before pulling the boy over for one last kiss.

Danny rolled his eyes as they separated from each other again.

"I love you too, Fruitloop."


End file.
